mumbaifandomcom-20200213-history
Bandra - Kurla Complex
The Bandra Kurla Complex (marathi : वांद्रे कुर्ला संकूल ) is a planned commercial complex in the suburbs of the Indian city of Mumbai. According to MMRDA, the complex is the first of a series of "growth centres" created to "arrest further concentration" of offices and commercial activities in South Mumbai. It is expected to decongest southern Mumbai and seed new areas of planned commercial real estate in the metropolitan region. The complex was built on marshy land on the north side of Mahim Creek and is bound by the suburbs of Kurla in the east and Bandra in the west. Santacruz lies to its North. BKC houses a number of commercial buildings including NABARD Head Office, IL&FS, Asian Heart Institute, Dow Chemicals, ICICI Bank, Citibank, Bharat Diamond Bourse, Dhirubhai Ambani International School, American School of Bombay & Fortune 500. It also is home to the Mumbai Cricket Association's cricket ground and the United States Mumbai Consulate. There are approximately 400,000 (4 Lakh) people working in various offices throughout the BKC. History The MMRDA was appointed as the "Special Planning Authority" for planning and developing the Bandra-Kurla complex in 1977. It covers 370 hectares of once low-lying land on either side of the Mithi river, Vakola Nalla and Mahim Creek. The area had poor surface drainage and was severely affected by pollution in the Mahim Creek. One of the important features of the channelisation of Mithi river and Vakola nalla was to improve water carrying capacity and reduce pollution. Mithi River for about 4.5 km. of its length from Mahim Causeway to C.S.T. Road Bridge and its tributary Vakola Nalla, for 2.5 km. of its length, have been channelised for an average 60 m. and 40 m. bed widths respectively, thereby improving the hydraulic features of these two important water courses in the BKC area. The commercial development in BKC includes private and government offices (state and central), banks, wholesale establishments, etc. and will provide ultimately about 2,00,000 jobs in the area. The MMRDA has so far developed 19 hectares of marshy land in the 'E' Block where a number of office buildings have been constructed. These buildings together provide an office space of 174,000 square metres with a potential to accommodate 17,400 jobs. An Urban Plaza and Park named 'CITY PARK' has been developed on an area of about 22,500 square metres in this block. Accessibility The basic consideration of the IFBC plan is accessibility to the area. The considerations of accessibility and orientation have shaped the overall master plan of IFBC. It is a part of the 'G' Block of Bandra Kurla Complex, which is located between Bandra and Kurla, both of which are major railway stations and have railway termini (Bandra Terminus and Lokmanya Tilak Terminus, respectively) in their vicinity on the Western and Central lines respectively, of the Mumbai Suburban Railway. In addition to the suburban railway, the upcoming Line II of Phase 1 of the Mumbai Metro project will pass through the IFBC and will have 4 stations near and within BKC (i.e., MMRDA, Income Tax Office, Bharat Nagar and Complex Road), other than Bandra (Metro) and Kurla (Metro) stations. Other than the above rail links, BKC can also be easily accessed through the Western Express Highway, a major expressway in Mumbai, via the Kalanagar Junction and BKC Road, which passes through the IFBC. Land Use About 42 per cent of the land area of the plan is earmarked for commercial use and 14 per cent for housing. One of the important features of the area is preservation of large open spaces surrounding various public centers. This is expected to be the focal point of activities and a major attraction of the area. A large utility complex is proposed to be developed. It will provide space for various public and commercial utilities, small offices for professionals, car parks, bus stands and taxi stands. Parking demand expected in the area is about 15,000. To provide for such parking requirement, two level basement parking is permitted for all buildings. Public parking is also proposed in the form of conveniently located multi-storied and underground garages. Concert Venues In order to provide space in terms of open grounds for arranging various exhibitions, events etc., open plots have been made available on rent. These open plots collectively known as 'MMRDA Grounds' host most of the city's Trade Exhibitions, Music Concerts, Award Nights and Religious and Political Rallies. International Artists that have performed at the MMRDA grounds include 50 Cent, Beyoncé, Michael Learns to Rock, INXS, Iron Maiden, Shakira, Pitbull and Roger Waters, among others. BKC hosted Vodafone Speed Fest, an F1 Street Race featuring Lewis Hamilton on 16 September 2012 . Development till date and in future A number of offices and residential buildings and three schools have been constructed and occupied. Construction of other buildings is in an advanced stage of completion. Most of the infrastructure services work including water supply, sewerage, telephone, gas, storm water, and electricity is completed. CNG and Petrol Pump outlet are operational. Mahim Nature Park is development in ‘H’ block of the complex. Currently MMRDA has invited bids for allotment of 5 commercial plots, 3 residential plots and 2 plots for hotel purpose. Category:Central Business Districts